


The Littlest Tyrant (aka Kano is MEAN)

by Levade



Series: Fëanorian Fun Bingo [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Big Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, happy Fëanorians, happy feels, little terrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levade/pseuds/Levade
Summary: Written for Fëanorian Fun Bingo prompt "Sharing a Meal".   What, you expected a calm meal in this family?   Meant to be taken as humor in a fictional family.





	The Littlest Tyrant (aka Kano is MEAN)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sharing a Meal  
> 

 

"Where Atto?"

"Where _is_ Atar." 

Wrinkling his nose, the child carefully imitated his brother's drawling accent at the top of his lungs.  "Where **IS** Atar!"  He stuck his tongue out before shrieking, "Want Atto!"

"If he whines like that one more time...."  The middle brother rubbed his ear, now undoubtedly rendered tune deaf by the little tyrant sitting right next to him. 

"Be patient with him, Makalaurë."  Stirring the pot of stew, Maitimo scowled at his brother.

Mocking his older brother's expression, the second eldest son of Fëanor sighed and turned to his baby brother.  "Probably in the forge, but you...."  He grabbed the boy.  "No, you can't go in the forge, Tyelko."

"I want Atar!"  The toddler tried to pull free of his brother's hold.  "Let me go!"

"Stop yelling, you little savage."  Realizing his squirming brother was going to get free, Makalaurë tried to get another arm around him, and yelped as tiny teeth sank into his arm.  He leaped back, furious.  "He's biting like a little -"

"Kano!"  Maitimo dropped the spoon and grabbed his little brother who was wailing in anticipated terror of what Makalaurë was going to do to him.  "He's just a baby!"

"He's a terror!" 

"Oh for pity's sake."  Sighing, Maitimo settled the child on his hip and tapped his nose.  "Shh...you're fine, little one.  Kano isn't going to hurt you."

Bottom lip sticking out, Tyelkormo glared at Makalaurë.  "He's mean."

"He BIT me!"  Makalaurë stood, glared once more at his little brother, then stomped off.  "I'd better disinfect it before it kills me!"

"I not kill you!" 

"He knows that, but you shouldn't have bit him either."

The pout grew as the toddler considered that.  "Tell Atto?"

"Atar finds out everything so I won't lie."  Bending to set the child down, Maitimo pulled a stool over.  "Why don't you help me?  Atto will be in soon and he'll be so happy to see you helping like a big boy."

"I AM big boy!"

Maitimo grinned.  "Then, my smallest baby brother, can you please snap those beans?  Right in the middle.  Just like that."

"Yes!"

Kano was right about one thing, Maitimo thought as he watched the little fingers, careful to make sure they didn't near the flame of the fire; Tyelko did like to yell.

 

* * *

 

Fëanáro opened the door to the kitchen and braced himself as a tiny whirlwind threw up his hands, leaped from the stool he had been standing on and ran to wrap his arms around Fëanáro's leg.  "AttoAttoAttoATTOOOOOOOO!" 

Catching the stool before it fell, Maitimo laughed as his father swept the child into a hug.  "He's been asking for you for hours."

"I lost track of time."  Fëanáro blew raspberries against his son's neck making him shriek in laughter and wriggle.  He grinned and pretended to drop Tyelko, catching him and holding him upside down.  "Have you been a good helper for Nelyo?"

Seeing he was not going to get an answer from the madly chuckling child, Maitimo shrugged.  "As good as he can be at that age."

"Why is Makalaurë not helping you?"

Grabbing the arms holding him and pulling himself upright, Tyelko pressed his hands to his father's face.  "Kano is MEAN!"

"He was helping until this one bit him."  Maitimo went back to finishing the family meal.

Fëanáro took hold of one of his son's hands and looked deep into his eyes.  "Tyelkormo, did you bite again?"

"He 'served it."

"No one deserves to be bit, my son."  Kneeling to set the boy down, Fëanáro waited until he stopped scowling and looked down.  "Are you sorry?"

"No." 

"Turcafinwë ...."

"I sorry!"  Defiance turned to tears.  "He was _mean_ to me, Atto."

"I will speak to him about that."  Thumbing a tear away, Fëanáro held his son's gaze.  "But no more biting."

"No more." 

Seeing his son was sincere, at least for the moment, Fëanáro stood.  "Go help your brother."

Setting his brother on the stool once again, Maitimo shook his head.  Kano was going to get an earful about being more patient and likely set to baby watching. 

Again. 

 

* * *

 

Nerdanel wrinkled her nose and pulled a long string off the bean she had almost put in her mouth.  "Did you have help today, Maitimo?"

"Oh, yes."

"ME!"  Tyelko bounced, almost toppling off the cushions he was seated on.  Grinning, he waved his fork.  "I help!"

"Well!"  Nerdanel beamed at him.  "Aren't you a good boy."

Maitimo kicked Makalaurë under the table as he rolled his eyes.  Fëanáro arched an eyebrow and stared at Makalaurë until he sighed and went back to eating.  "He's just ...wonderful."

"Tank you!"  Tyelko beamed at his brother. 

It was a good thing the little monster was cute.  Makalaurë offered a wan smile.  "You're welcome."

"Sing later?"

"Why isn't he speaking correctly?"

"Makalaurë."

Suppressing a sigh, Makalaurë nodded.  "Yes, I will sing later."  A devious thought occurred to him and he leaned forward.  "IF..."  Seeing he caught Tyelko's mercurial attention, he said, "If you speak like a big boy and don't yell."

"I no..."  Tyelko stuck his lip out, eyeing his brother.  He sat up straighter and pushed hair out of his face.  "I won't yell."

Fëanáro winked at Nerdanel as she grinned at him.  Someday they might just make it through a family meal without a conflict, but until then....  "Wonderful!"  He stood, and went to the oven.  "Who wants dessert?"

"ME!!"

As his father returned to the table, a steaming pie in a towel, Makalaurë leaned closer to hiss,  "You did that on purpose."

"Would you have me stop you from your humming, Kano?  Even when it drives the others to leave the house?"  Setting the pie down, Fëanáro shook his head.  "Each of my sons has strengths and weaknesses.  Tyelko will learn to use his voice in whatever way his talents dictate.  This won't last forever."

"It just seems like it."  Sitting up straight at the look he was given, Makalaurë forced a smile.  "Yum."  He kicked Maitimo as his older brother snickered.

Fëanáro held up the first slice of pie and set it down in front of Nerdanel.  "To our health."  He served Maitimo next.  "To our felicity."

"What is felicity?"  Tyelko bounced impatiently, waiting to be served. 

"It means getting along peacefully and being happy."

Fëanáro smiled at his wife.  "To our gifted hands."  He set a slice of pie down in front of Makalaurë.  "And to our strong minds."  Tyelko immediately set to making the piece of pie a ruinous mess.  Fëanáro sat, taking the last piece of pie and enjoyed the moment of peace his family shared. 

"Atto," Tyelko looked up, pie all over his face.  "What does *pukta mean?"

Makalaurë choked as Fëanáro laughed.  So much for peace.  "I'll explain it after dinner, all right?"

"I heard Nelyo say-"

"Tyelko!"  Maitimo blushed and stood.  "Tell Atar about the puppy you saw today."

"Can I get a puppy, Atto?  Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: *according to Darth Fingon...well, go see for yourselves. http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/reference/references/pf/22_words.php


End file.
